Babysitting Hook Ups?
by Kailakoala100
Summary: The team jus came back from a long mission. Artimes is tired but still has a job to do after saving the world...babysitting...what happens when she asks boy wonder for help?
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting

Artemis was at mount justice tired from their last mission.  
><em>Damn she had to babysit tonight, their so much work i deffinatley need help<em> she thought

So she searched for M'gann.  
>She found her in the kitchen burning her cookied for what seemed like the hundreth time.<br>"Hey M'gann" Artemis said M'gann gave her fellow team mate an huge smile and walked towards her.  
>"Hello Artemis" She said with giggle<br>"Um listen I need a favor" Artemis said scratching her head and not making eye contact to the martian.  
>"What is it?" She said giving Artemis a concerned look<br>"Well...I have to babysit some kids tonight, but I'm really tired and need help." Artemis began  
>"I just need someone to watch the kids with me, their parents are gone for 2 days so we could have a sleepover their"<br>"Sorry" Began M'gann "But I have a date with super boy!" She squeeled "Oh" Was all Artemis could say and quietly left the room

_Okay so no Connor or M'gann. I will never ask Wally. Hmmm maybe Kaldur?_

She saw Kaldur in the training room and asked him. Sadly he's going to Atlantis.  
><em>Damn it<em>! Artemis thought

_Okay only one person left...boy wonder._

She went over to his room and knocked the door.  
>"Come in" He said<p>

When she walked inside the room she saw the young bird on the computer. face full of determination.  
>"What is it?" He said still not looking Artemis in the eye.<br>"Okay, I need your help" She said A grin began to form on his lips.  
>"Keep talking" Was all he said.<br>"look we just came back from a mission and I'm really tired. I have to babysit tonight, their parents are out for two days" She said "And I need someone to help me take care of them with me. So please, can you help me?" She said with pleading eyes

"Sure" He said Artemis was about to thank Robin until he said "But what's in it for me"  
>"What?" Artemis said<p>

"What's in it for me?" He repeated Artemis couldn't believe this! If he wasn't her savior she'd strangle him.  
>"I'll do whatever you want for a week" She said clearly annoyed A cackle came from his mouth as he nodded.<br>"I'll do it"

Artemis gave Robin the adress to the house and left his room as quickly as she could.

She arrived at the same time as Robin. They were both in their civies and she knocked the door.  
>"Ah Artemis!" Said Mrs. Dellywrite "Welcome!"<br>"Is this your boyfried?" Said Mr. Dellywrite beside his wife. A giant grin plastered on his face "No!" Artemis said.

She looked over at robin and saw he looked...hurt? And blushing?

They went inside and soon five kids were running towards them.  
>A nine year old boy, an seven year old girl, twin four year old girls and a one year old that Artemis picked up.<p>

They were all crowded around her giving her hugs and trying to get her attention.

Robin looked over at artemis and he started to blush. She was smiling, no not smirking but a genuine warm smile.

"Something wrong?" She said to him.

He couldn't say anything. _How cute!_ he thought. He had to say something.  
>"Uh-huh" He said lamely.<p>

She introduced him to the kids.  
>"This is Jason" She said pointing to the 9 year old.<br>"Clarissa, but call her Clary" Pointing to the 7 year old.  
>"Mayble and Sarah" She said pointing to the twins.<br>"And this little guy is Josh" She said smiling at the one year old she was carrying.

Robin was shocked, how sweet Artemis could be.

"Arty!" said the twins the same time.

How did they get away with calling her THAT thought robin.

"We wanna eat!" They said

Artemis nodded.  
>"Can you take care of them while I cook?" She asked "Yup" Said Robin and she went to the kitchen.<p>

Jason came up to Robin.  
>"Are you dating Artemis?" He asked Robin's face went red. Before he could answer Jason said something.<br>"What am I thinking? Why would she be with you, she's gonna be **my** wife" He said beaming Robin was getting angry.

_Rotten little kid_ he thought bitterly.  
>The Jason began to cry. Loud.<p>

Artemis came rushing out of the kitchen her face full of fear.  
>"What's wrong? What happend!" She said running towards Jason.<br>"I-I-I got a boo boo!" He sobbed "Oh no! Where?" She said.  
>He pointed to his cheek. But nothing was their.<br>"Awww" She said "K-k-k-kiss it better?" He said still crying.  
>She smiled warmly and pecked him on the cheek. She went to the kitchen to resume her cooking.<p>

Jason stopped crying imediately and stuck his tongue out at Robin.

Okay now he's angry. _I'm getting jealous over a kid? No, I'm not jealous_.

"Kids! Go to the table! DInners ready!" Artemis hollered.

The kids immediatley stopped what they were doing and imediatley followed Artemis's orders.

Artemis came out with spagetti and filled their plates, including Robin's.  
><em>She can cook?<em> He thought  
>"Okay eat up!" She said and began to feed Josh. She got a bottle and began.<p>

When they finished. They thanks Artemis and went back to playing.

"The kids really like you" Said Robin.  
>Artemis smiled. "They like you too, you know"<br>Robin smiled and began playing with the twins.

"Arty!" The girls yelled "Lets play dress up!" They smiled.  
>"Um maybe not" She said. Artemis didn't want Robin to see her like that.<br>"Please!" They said  
>"Robin?" She said pleading him to stop them.<br>He grinned "Yeah, Please!"

She shot him a look and agreed. They girls put her hair down.

Robin's heart almost stopped, _She looks nice..._His face turned more red than Wally's hair.

The girls actually did a good job. They put little braids in her hair and added ribbon and clips.

"Ta-da!" they said  
>"Thank you" She told them<br>"Arty looks pretty" Said Jason.  
>Artemis smiled and kissed his forhead.<br>"Why thank you Jason" She laughed.

_If I compliment her will I get a kiss too?_ Thought Robin._ Stop thinking like that!_

Artemis and Robin barely talked. More like Robin watched Artemis silently.

But little did they know that the twins had a plan. To get them together.

The twins called artemis and robin for something when Robin was walking they tripped him making him fall straight into Artemis.  
>Robin and Artemis both fell to the floor, Robin on top.<br>"Sorry!" He said They both blushed, they were so close to each other.  
>"Are you okay?" Asked Robin<br>"Fine, but your a little close" She said blushing even more.

Robin quickly got off, Artemis right behind him.

Why is my heart thumping so fast for bird boy? Artemis thought.

After a while she calmed down and resumed to taking care of the kids.  
>"Okay! Bed time" She said.<br>All the kids groaned but did as she said.  
>First she tucked in Josh, kissed his forhead and was about to leave when he started to cry.<p>

"Hey take care of the kids and I'll meet you outside" She said

Robin did so and cleaned up their toys.  
>"Hey you like her right?" Said one of the twins.<br>Robin blushed and resumed to cleaning.  
>"She's pretty I dont blame you" She continued.<br>"She's a pretty singer too"  
>"Wait she sings?" Robin said shocked<br>"Yup all the time" She said pointing to Artemis singing Josh to sleep.

"_Lean on me, when your not strong and I'll be your fried, I'll help you carry on_" Artemis's voice was suprisingly sweet

Robin smiled. Gorgeous, Perfect, Ama-  
>"So you like her?" The twin said obviously not dropping the topic.<br>"Yeah" He admitted

Artemis came back.  
>"Okay. He's asleep"<br>"Do you want to help me tuck in the rest?" She asked Robin nodded.

Jason was next. Which was horrible for Robin.  
>"Arty I want a kiss"<br>"Arty sleep with me tonight"  
>"Arty cuddle with me"<p>

This kid wouldnt give up. And Artemis did everything! Kiss, cuddle but lucklily didn't sleep with him.

Then was Clary, She was easy. All you had to do was kiss her head and say "Good night"

Lastly was the twins.

"tell us a story before we go to bed Arty"  
>"Okay"<p>

"Once upon a time their was a princess named-"  
>"Arty!"<br>"Okay the Princess name was Arty and a Prince named-"  
>"Robin!"<br>"Robin?"  
>"Yeah Robin!"<br>Artemis sighed.

When she finished the story both she and Robin were blushing.  
>The twins guided the story after the names. It was about love between Arty and Robin.<p>

"Sorry about that" She said leaving their room.  
>"N-no problem" He stuttered.<p>

They went to the guest bedroom, one queen sized bed.  
>"Take it" Artemis said after the akward silence "No you" Robin replied<p>

After hours of fighting Artemis fell asleep on the bed BUT clinged on to Robin.  
>So they were basically in the same bed.<p>

Robin couldnt fall asleep then he felt warm hands wrap around him. He blushed and tried his best to sleep.

It was morning and Artemis woke up and realized she was hugging Robin! She almost screamed.

She kept quiet and decided to just make breakfast.

She woke up the kids and got them to ate. Then she woke up Robin.

"Morning" He said rubbing his eyes.  
>She smiled <em>honestly he's like a kid himself...a handsome kid WAIT no!<em>

They ate breakfast and played once more.

"Lets play a game" Said Clary "Sure" Said Artemis  
>"Okay, Arty Your a princess!" said a twin<br>"Okay" She said cleary not happy about this.  
>"Robin is a prince" Said the other twin.<br>"No I wanna be the prince" Said Jason with a pout.  
>"No!" Yelled the girls<p>

After they put Artemis and Robin in their parents cloths. Artemis in their mothers old wedding dress and Robin in a tux

When they saw each other they blushed at how great the other looks.

Robin 'saved' Artemis from an evil dragon(The three girls under a green blanket)

At the end of the saving and horse riding the twins grinned.

They tripped Artemis again but Robin caught her, they were so close.

"then the Prince kissed the Princess" Said Clary

They hesitated but them Robin leaned in and started to kiss Artemis, first sweet and shy but them passionate.  
>Artemis kissed back. After a while they were about to take it to another level but them realized their were children.<p>

Once they came apart Artemis smiled and said "And they lived happily ever after"

The girls smiled at their work.

(Four days later)

At mount justice Robin was ordering Artemis around from their deal.  
>"Get me juice"<br>"Get me food"

It was a long day and Artimes was tired. it was already twelve pm. when-  
>"Artemis come here" Said robin in his room.<p>

She rolled her eyes and scowled but did so.

Robin was lying in bed.  
>"Tuck me in" He grinned.<p>

Artemis tucked him in and left when-  
>"Wait!"<br>"Kiss me" She kissed his forhead.  
>"No! Lips" He grinned<p>

She smiled and did as she was told. She was about to leave again when-  
>"What are you doing?" He said<br>"What?" Artemis said confused "Why aren't you sleeping with me" Robin said

Artemis smiled and snuck into bed with him.  
>"Arty, kiss me" He said "Gladly"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Rewrite! Less OOC Artemis!

**hey guys this is another version of the story. I want to make this Multi chaptered so let me know what you think!**

Artemis was at mount justice tired from their last mission.  
><em>Damn she had to babysit tonight, their so much work i deffinatley need help <em>she thought.

Artemis had been babysitting for a while and shes been stuggling. But it was good pay.

She sat down at the couch and flipped through channels.

"Hey" Said a familiar voice

Artimes nearly jumped out of her seat. _The kids a ninja!_

"Listen Bird Boy sneak up on me like that again and I will personally de-feather you, got that?" Said Artimes growling.  
>Robin cackled.<br>"Is that something you should say to your savior?" Asked Robin almost too innocently  
>"What?" Said Artemis<br>"You need help don't you?" He said grinning  
>Artimes still looked lost.<br>"Babysitting am I right?"  
><em>What? He's inside my head now!<em>

"I'll help you" He said after a long silence Artimes was about to thank him when-  
>"If you be my slave for the week" He smirked obviously enjoying her pain.<br>Artimes snorted. "Yeah right!"  
>"Fine I'll just leave you alone...with kids...on a school night" He said his grin turning into chechire.<p>

Artimes pause for a moment._ That damn devil..._  
>But she needed the help.<p>

"Fine" She said with a grunt that would have made Superboy proud.  
>"Were leaving in an hour so hurry up" And with that she left to get changed.<p>

Once Robin and Artimes were ready they left the Mountain and headed to their next mission...children.

When they arrived Artemis rang the dorrbell and looked at robin.  
>"Theirs something I need to tell you about the parents" She said Robin nodded encouraging her to go on.<br>"Their a little-"  
>The door opened and out came very rich and colorful looking parents.<p>

"Artimes! Darling!" Said the woman. She was wearing a very bright, almost blinding red dress with sparkly shoes and a clown-style hair doo(colors EVERYWHERE)

"come on hun we'll be late for the dinner" Said the man. Same thing: Sparkly, colorful and clownish.

"Wait! Is this your boyfriend? Don't do anything inapropreate in front of the kids now" Said the lady  
>Artimes choked and snorted. "Boyfriend? Him? Please dating him is sexually harassing a child!" She said still laughing<p>

She looked over to Robin wating for a witty comeback to see he looked...hurt?

She quickly ignored it and went inside the house. Quickly children came running towards her.

"Arty! Arty!" They all chimed

_ how did they get away with calling her that? _thought Robin

Their was a 9 year old boy, a 7 year old girl, twin 5 year olds and a once year old boy.

Artimes introduced them.  
>"This is Jason" She said pointing to the 9 year old<br>"Clarissa but call her Clary" She said pointing to the 7 year old  
>"Mayble and Sarah" She said pointing to the twins.<p>

"No!" Said one. "I'm Maybe and shes Sarah"  
>"Right, sorry" She said<p>

"Oh yeah" Said Artemis holding up the little boy she was carrying.  
>"This guy is Josh"<p>

Robin introduced himself to the kids and they immediatley loved him.

"I'm Hungry" Yelled Jason

"Okay Robin can you take care of the kids I'm going to cook" Said Artemis.  
>Robin nodded and Artemis went into the kitchen.<p>

"Are you dating Arty?" Said Jason.  
>Robin looked up at the boy, eyes wide. His face began to feel hot.<br>_Me? Dating Artemis? No way she's just a friend_.  
>But before Robin could answer Jasons quiestion he was interrupted.<br>"You better not be! She my wife you know" He said beaming.  
>"I get kisses" He said<p>

Then he began to cry. **Loud.**

Soon Artemis came running out from the kitchen, worry in her eyes.  
>"Jason! Whats wrong?" She said panicked<br>"I-I-I-I got a Boo Boo!" He sobbed, he pointed to his cheek but nothing was their.  
>"It's okay" Artemis said<br>"Kiss it better?" He sobbed once more

Artemis smiled at the boy a pecked his cheek and gave him a hug, after she went back to the kitchen.  
>Jason stuck his tongue out at Robin and immediatley stopped crying<p>

_Rotten little kid _thought Robin. _Wait am I getting jealous of a child? No, Batmans sidekick to not get jealous!_

Before Robin could choke Jason he heard a yell and an "Ouch!"  
>He quickly ran into the kitchen to see Artimes clutching onto her hand, cursing undernieth her breath.<p>

"What happend?" He asked sounding genuinly concerned.  
>She showed his hand to him and the palm of it was dripping blood.<br>"Cut myslef" She said shortly.

Robin was really worried. He grabbed dis-infectant from the bath room and gauz.  
>He then, in one swift movement grabbed Artemis's hand and began treating it.<p>

They stood quietly for a moment, not looking at each other because they new if they did they'd blush.  
>When Robin was done Artemis shot up and went straight back to the kitchen. Robin right behind her.<p>

She looked so lost in the kitchen, having pots and boiled water around, she was going to lose it.

Robin saw the frustration in her eyes and tried to help her.  
>He went behind her and started guiding her hand.<p>

Artimes felt her face heat up.  
><em>What? Why is this happening? Its probably from the steam, yeah that it the steam<em>  
>"Since when do you cook?" Said Artimes with a smirk<br>He shrugged.

They stayed in Akward silence until they were finished. Artimes called the kids down while Robin gave them the food.

Artemis stared at Robin for a moment.  
>"Thanks" she muttered Robin posed his signature smirk but said nothing.<p>

He picked up Josh and tried to feed him his bottle but he threw a fit.  
>Artimes came over to Robin and guided him with her arms. This time Robin was blushing.<p>

"Your suppose to support his head, yeah that's it" She said

When they all finished eating the kids resumed the playing. Finally, time to rest.

But sadly not because the twins had a mission of their own. To get them together.

"Arty!" The girls yelled "Lets play dress up!" They smiled.  
>"Um maybe not" She said. Artemis didn't want Robin to see her like that.<br>"Please!" They said "Robin?" She said pleading him to stop them.  
>He grinned "Yeah, Please!"<p>

She shot him a look and agreed. They girls put her hair down.

Robin's heart almost stopped, She looks nice...His face turned more red than Wally's hair.

The girls actually did a good job. They put little braids in her hair and added ribbon and clips.

"Ta-da!" they said  
>"Thank you" She told them<br>"Arty looks pretty" Said Jason.  
>Artemis smiled and kissed his forhead.<br>"Why thank you Jason" She laughed.

_If I compliment her will I get a kiss too?_ Thought Robin._ Stop thinking like that!_  
><em>ther.<em>

The twins called Artemis and Robin for something.  
>when Robin was walking they tripped him making him fall straight into Artemis.<br>Robin and Artemis both fell to the floor, Robin on top.  
>"Sorry!" He said They both blushed, they were so close to each other.<br>"Are you okay?" Asked Robin  
>"I'm fine but could you get off me now?" said Artemis trying to hide the blush.<p>

Robin quickly got off, Artemis right behind him.

_Why is my heart thumping so fast for bird boy_? Artemis thought.

She decided to ignore it and checked her watch 8:00 pm  
>"Bed time!" Said Artemis.<p>

The kids groaned but didn't disobey.

First Artemis and Robin tucked in Josh, when they were about to leave she started to cry.  
>"Hey, help the kids clean up, I'll take care of him" Said Artemis Robin nodded and left the room.<p>

When he was cleaning to toy one of the twins came up to him.  
>"You like her don't you?" She said, not really a question.<br>Robin went red. but ignored her.  
>The other twin came up now. "I don't blame you, she's pretty"<br>"Also she has a pretty voice" They said together.

"What?" Said Robin  
>"She sings good" They said<br>"Wait she sings?" He asked, thuroughly shocked  
>"Yeah, only sometimes thought" She said and pointed to Josh's room.<p>

Their Robin saw a beautiful Artemis carrying Josh and singing to him.

"Lean on me,  
>When your not strong,<br>and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on..."

Robin smiled. Okay he admitts it, he** loves** her,_ shes amazing perfect gorgeous coo-_  
>"So you like her don't you?" Said the twin obviously not dropping the topic.<br>Before Robin could answer Artemis came back.

"Okay Josh is asleep, want to help me tuck in the rest?"  
>Robin nodded.<p>

Jason was next. Which was horrible for Robin.  
>"Arty I want a kiss"<br>"Arty sleep with me tonight"  
>"Arty cuddle with me"<p>

This kid wouldnt give up. And Artemis did everything! Kiss, cuddle but lucklily didn't sleep with him.

Then was Clary, She was easy. All you had to do was kiss her head and say "Good night"

Lastly was the twins.

"tell us a story before we go to bed Arty"  
>"Okay"<p>

"Once upon a time their was a princess named-"  
>"Arty!"<br>"Okay the Princess name was Arty and a Prince named-"  
>"Robin!"<br>"Robin?"  
>"Yeah Robin!"<br>Artemis sighed.

When she finished the story both she and Robin were blushing.  
>The twins guided the story after the names. It was about love between Arty and Robin.<p>

"Sorry about that" She said leaving their room.  
>"N-no problem" He stuttered.<p>

They went to the guest bed room and watched a movie. Artemis fell asleep on Robin which made him blush.

Soon he fell asleep too.

When Artemis woke up she saw that she was lying down on top of Robin! Cuddling with him!  
>"Morning" He said She quickly got up and turned around so he wouldnt see her blush.<p>

"I'm going to make breakfast" She said  
>"I'll help-" Started Robin<br>"It's just milk and cereal, I can handle it" She said smirking.

The kids ate and started to play.

"Lets play a game" Said Clary "Sure" Said Artemis  
>"Okay, Arty Your a princess!" said a twin<br>"Okay" She said cleary not happy about this.  
>"Robin is a prince" Said the other twin.<br>"No I wanna be the prince" Said Jason with a pout.  
>"No!" Yelled the girls<p>

Robin 'saved' Artemis from an evil dragon(The three girls under a green blanket)

At the end of the saving and horse riding the twins grinned.

They tripped Artemis again but Robin caught her, they were so close.

"then the Prince kissed the Princess" Said Clary

They slowly leaned towards each other when-  
>"Hello! did you guys miss us!" Said their mom coming back.<p>

Robin and Artemis quickly pulled away.  
>What were they doing?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Jason Vs Robin

**Hey Guys! This is the second part! Thank you for all the support and sweet comments,**  
><strong>Now I have more confidence since this was my first story. Thank you again, I love you all 3<strong>

Its been a couple month since Artemis and Robin babysitted.  
>You think they dated and lived happily ever after? No! They haven't really spoken since that.<p>

Of caurse Robin knew his feelings for Artemis and silently watched over her.

One day after a long mission, Artemis fell asleep on the couch.  
>Robin watched her, never being able to tear his eyes away.<p>

Wally came running in the get a snack and saw M'gann baking cookies.  
>"Hello beautiful!" He said practically shoutung it out.<br>Robin threw an apple straight at his mouth, making the speedster choke and shut up.  
><em>No one is going to wake her up<em> thought Robin.  
>After Wally ate the apple(In only a few seconds mind you) He gave the boy wonder a dirty look.<br>"Duuude!" He said

Robin shot him a batglare- _wait no it was a...Robin glare_? _When did he get that!_ thought Wally

He looked at were Robin had been staring..._The couch? Who stared at a couch? Well except suberboy._  
>Then he saw a lump<em>...what?<em>  
>He looks closer and saw Artemis.<p>

_Wait... Artemis! No no no no no no no! My best friend was NOT staring at that witch...he was staring at the couch..yeah the couch_.

He quickly sped off...still denying the truth.

Robin sighed.  
>"That idiot" he said walking over to the blond archer.<p>

He grabbed a blanket and tucked her in. smiling.

Then a hand grabbed out at him. it was smooth and tan. It was Artemis.  
>Her eyes shot open and stared at the boy wonder, her eyes icy and aware.<br>Her eyes looked shocked and she wuickly let go.

"Sorry" She muttered.

It wasn't her fault. She learned to never be unaware and he caught her off gaurd.  
>"It's fine" he said<p>

_Damn it's so akward between us_ thought Artemis.

"Hey" She said trying to get his attention.  
>He quickly looked at her.<br>"I have to babysit today and I was wondering if you wanted to come, dont worry it's not all of them" She said  
>"Clary is at a sleep over and Josh is with his aunt" She added<p>

_Great. So I'm hanging out with the love-sick child and matchmaking twins he thought._  
><em>But I wanna hang out with Arty...<em>

"Sure" He said  
>"Were leaving at 5pm. We don't have to sleep over this time" She said and went to the training room.<p>

For the couple hours Artemis punched out her feelings to the dummy.  
><em>How stupid did I sound?<em>

Robin was in his room trying to figure out what to say while they were babysitting.  
><em>Come on your Bruce Wayne's son, the playboy king but you can't even stay near the girl you like!<em>

The two teens tried to calm down and after what seemed like months, 5pm came.

Artemis and Robin wore their civies and headed to the house.

Artemis had been babysitting them for so long that the parents actually gave her a key to the house.  
>"Why do you have that?" Said Robin pointing at the key in horror.<br>"I didn't steal it you idiot, they trust me" She said annoyed  
>"Wait don't tell me you told them that your a super h-" Robin started<br>"Yes, I put in my resumee that I'm a super hero" She said. Sarcasm dripping in her voice  
>Robin felt like an idiot <em>smooth grayson...smooth.<em>

When they got in, Jason sprinted to Artemis.  
>"Arty!" He said giving her a hug and slipping Robin a dirty "She's mine" look.<br>"Hey" She said

The twins walked over to Robin.  
>They whispered to him.<br>"Do you really want to lose Arty to a guy who still pees his pants?" Said Sarah Mayble snickered in the background.

His face turned red. His eyes full of fury undernieth his glasses.

Sarah smirked at him, knowing she won.  
><em>Damn I let a child get in my head! Batmans going to kill me<em>

He was interrupted by his thought when he heard Josan say something.  
>"Arty! Marry me! Robins icky!"<br>_He's so dead_ Thought Robin

Artemis just laughed. Patted Jasons head and went over to Robin.

She touched his cheek tauntingly and then smirked.  
>She quickly let go and gave a disgusted look.<br>"Your right" She said "He's super icky"

Artemis walked into the kitchen.

Robin touched the spot Artemis touched, blushing like a tomato.

The twins gave him knowing looks.  
>"Dummy" They said<p>

Lucky for them Robin was right now in heaven. Not even paying attention to the girls.

"Hey guys! Do you want pizza for dinner?" Called Artemis.  
>The twins yelled back with much joy.<br>"Yeah!"

Artemis called the pizza guy and ordered the pizza.  
>When she finished the boy wonder was in the kitchen with him.<br>"Got tired of cooking or did you break all the pans?" He said cackling  
>"No" She said shortly.<br>"Got tired of being a man or did you realize your true, feminin self yet?" She muttered.  
>Robin caught that.<br>"What did you say?" He said playfully  
>"You heard me" She retorted with just as much playfullness<p>

Being the spitfire she was, she wasn't going to stop their.  
>"What man cooks? Let me guess you bake and grow flowers at home?" She added<br>Robin smiled.  
><em>Wally gets this everyday? Lucky.<em>  
>Robin was odd he actually liked it when she fought with him because it ment he had her full attention.<p>

He shrugged her off and went to the twins.

The pizza finally came and the pizza guy was gorgeous. And a flirt.

"Hey beautiful" He said flashing Artemis a smile.  
>She rolled her eyes. <em>Great, another Wally.<em>

"How about we share this pizza together" He suggested getting closer.  
>"Don't you have other people to order" She said clearly annoyed.<br>"Yeah, but I'd lose my job for you"

Robin watched from the couch, _who does this guy think he is?_  
>Anger filled his body, <em>That jerk!<em>

Soon the twins came running to Artemis.  
>The pizza guy looked shocked, he hadn't notced the kids.<p>

"Who are they?" He said trying to sound sweet.  
>The Artemis grinned, <em>this guy was annoying and I'm sick of talking to him<em>  
>She hugged the twins and looked at them with a loving smile.<br>"My children" She said simply

The pizza guy left faster than the flash.

Artemis began laughing, he didnt even get money.  
>Robin joined in the laughing.<p>

They Finished their pizza and Artemis grabbed the plates and cleaned the dished.

Jason came up to Robin.  
>"Stay away from Arty!" He said<br>"What?"  
>"Stay Away from my wife!" He said yelling<p>

Okay thats it, Robin was being calm the whole time but he went too far.

"She'd not your wife!" He retorted

Robin was fighting with a kid...over a girl...

"Yeah she is!" Jason yelled

They fought for a while and soon the parents came back. As soon as Jason saw his mommy and daddy he saw an oppertunity.

He cried. **Hard**  
>"Mommy! Daddy! Arty! Robin hit me!" He cried running into Artemis arms<p>

"What!" Said Artemis, and the parents at the same time.

"He hit me!" He sobbed once more Artemis shot Robin a dirty look.  
>"But I didn-" He started<br>"Artemis I think your done your services today" Said The mom

Artemis nodded and left not speaking to Robin.  
>They walked home.<p>

"Hey wait up!" Said Robin trying to catch up to a fast walking Artemis.  
>"Arty I can-"<br>"Dont call me Arty" She said glaring.

_Scarier than the batglare_...thought Robin

"Look I'm sorry!" He said  
>"Sorry? I lost my job because of you!" She yelled<br>"But Jason-"  
>"Where else am I gonna get money! That family trusted me- I trusted you!" She screamed.<p>

The stayed silent the whole time and just kept walking. Robin and Artemis arrived at Mount Justice.

They slept in their beds  
><em>What happend?<em> They both thought and tried to fall asleep.

**Hey, this one is a little less corny XD anyways theirs more to come so don't worry! Also a special thanks to "Sydney is Beast" for being not only my first fan but my first review-er. Also thank you for the idea sydney! **

**If any of you have ideas for other stories( Either RobArt,RoyArty or Waltermis. I Don't do Zatanna OR Supermarsian) Please tell me, I would love to be able to make more for you guys. Again thanks for everything, when I saw fanfiction I was scared to share my stories but you guys make me want to write more!**

**Love you all!  
>Mikaela 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Distracting Thought Take Over

**Hola My love-sick friends XD This is the third part. I'm trying to update as soon as I can because I hate wating for other stories myself so I gues you could say I'm giving back to the community lol jkz XD Anyways I know I've already thanked you guys many times but i just wanted to say it again! THANK YOU! **

**MUST READ! Also "Sydney is Beast" Thank you! Ideas and everything. love it, love you and of caurse LOVE ROBART**3

A week had passed since Artemis and Robin last talked to each other. It has been most akward for both of them.  
>And the team.<p>

They watched as Artemis ignored Robin, the depressed look on the boy wonder's face and the tired look on the archers.

Everyone on the team besides Artemis and Robin have made a mind link for each other.

"I wonder what's wrong, their worrying me" M'gann said on the link  
>"I conquer, our team mates have been quite strange" Agreed Kaldur<br>Superboy grunted.  
>"Look Artemis obviously said something to Robin and being her she wont say sorry, this is her fault!" Said Wally<br>"Now, we cannot just blame our friend like that" Kaldur said.  
>"So what will we do?" Asked M'gann<br>"For now, we let them be" Said Kaldur

The team closed their mind link and sighed.  
><em>Their both such stubborn people, both will refuse to back down<em>they all thought

Artemis was at the training room shooting arrows.  
><em>Aim.<em>  
><em>Shoot.<em>  
><em>Hit.<br>_  
>The continuous pattern over and over, but she never got the straing bullseye. of caurse it was awfully close but never the red part.<br>The reason was, Artemis was currently jobless, her crippled mother in gotham just scraping by to get rent and Robin has been making her feel guilty. But no way was she going to give up, I mean it wasn't her fault!

But for some reason she just kept thinking about him...his grin, his voice, kis lips- wait no, not his lips!

_Aim._  
><em>Shoot.<em>  
><em>Hit.<em>

Robin was in his room hacking stuff in his computer. But he couldn't concentrate, because in his mind only one thing mattered.  
>Artemis.<br>He not only lost her trust but he also got her fired.  
><em>That will get her to be my girlfried <em>Robin thought bitterly.

He continued hacking, trying to get his mind off the beautiful godess.

2 weeks past and still nothing, this time it's affecting their missions. They set up the mind link once more.

"This is going too far" Grunted Superboy  
>"I agree but I have faith in them" Said Kaldur<br>"Me too" Agreed M'gann  
>"Let us give them more time" Said Kaldur and with that the mind link was closed<p>

Robin was still hacking computers. How will he apologize? Then he got an idea.

The Justice League Ball was coming up and everyone was preparing.

Robin went to the the house were he and Artemis babysitted.  
>He knocked the door and the parents answered.<br>As soon as they recognized Robin they tried to shut the door but obviously being the nija and superhero he was, he held it open.  
>"Wait" He said<br>"Please just listen" He said with pleading eyes

(Mount Justice)

Artemis was looking at the news paper, looking for a new job.  
>-Mascot <em>Never<em>  
>-Waiter <em>I'd rather not get complaints<em>  
>-Music instructer <em>No musical talent at all!<em>  
>-Cashier<em>I hate working with other people<em>

She didn't think any of these jobs would work.  
><em>Okay, the Mascot's good pay...It's for mom, It's for mom<em>

(The Deliwrites house)  
>After a few minutes of pleading they allowed Robin in. He sat on the couch for a few minutes in akward and intense silence.<br>"Please let Artemis have her job back" He said pleading.  
>The Mother and Father said nothing, just simply stared at him with fear and disgust<br>"I'm the one who did something not her" Robin said  
>"You know I think it's time for you to leave" Said the mother.<br>"Wait!" Yelled two very young voices

It was the twins.  
>"Please mommy! Please daddy! We like Ary and Robin!" They said<br>The mother still looked uncertain.  
>"But Jason-" She tried<br>"Jason lied!" They both said  
>The father looked utterly shocked<br>"Girls thats not nice to say about your-" The dad started  
>"It's true!" They said<p>

They dragged out Jason from the other room, he looked depressed.  
>"It's true" He whispered.<br>"I want Arty back" He said

The mother looked uncertain and for a long time it was quiet.

"Well she is the only one who can keep up with Josh..."  
>The kids jumped for joy.<br>Robin went up to them.  
>"Thanks" He said<br>The twins smiled  
>Jason scoffed.<br>"I didn't do it for you, Arty's mine and i wanted her back. Also don't think you can have her!" He said

Robin left the house and went straight back to Mount Justice.  
><em>This is great<em>

**Hey! I know this has no romance what so ever but please bear with it! next chapter will be better! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ask Out

**Hey guys! I know the last chapter was a little...horrible but it was just warming you up for the next chapter(This one) Don't worry theirs corny stuff in this! XD**

Artemis was fiddling with her arrows when she heard the phone ring.  
>She picked up the phone and was suprised to hear .<br>"Hello, Artemis is that you?" She asked  
>"Yeah, listen about last time, I'm sorry so please dont call the po-" Artemis started<br>"Oh no dear, I'm hear to ask you if you want your job back" She said

_This is great!_ Thought Artemis.

"Yes, Thanks" She said trying to act calm  
>"Can you work tonight at 8?" Asked<br>"Yeah thank you again" Artemis said and hung up the phone.

Back at the mountain Robin was helping the Justice League and his team set up for the ball, I mean sure it was still a week away but you never know what could happen.

They were all gathering things into boxes to be delivered to their ball location when Artemis came in.  
>"Hello Artemis" Said Kaldur.<br>"Hey" She said  
>"Um Kaldur I'm busy tonight can I take the day off?" She asked<br>Kaldur thought about it for a moment. Then nodded  
>Artemis thanked him and left through the zeta tubes.<p>

"She seemed happy" Said Wally, sounding creeped out.  
>"Hello M'gann!" Said the green girl floating over to everyone.<br>"We forgot to tell Artemis about the ball!" She said too cheerfully  
>"We can tell her later, but for now let us pack the stuff and go to the location" Kaldur said.<br>The team did so.

Artemis arrive at the house, the parents answering the door.  
>"Welcome back" They said<p>

When Artemis came in she got greeted by everyone.  
>"Welcome back" Said the twins grinning<br>"Thanks, I cant believe I'm here" Artemis answered.  
>"Well lucky you have Robin" Said Clary<p>

Artemis paused for a second.  
><em>Wait what?<em>  
>"What do you mean?" Artemis asked<br>Mrs. Deliwrite walked up to Artemis.  
>"Well he came here just the other day begging for your job" She said<br>"Honestly he wouldn't leave until he got his way" Said Mr. Deliwrite joining the conversation.

Artemis stopped for a second.  
><em>He did that for me? That idiot!<br>_  
>Artemis ran out the door and hollered for the street.<br>"Sorry, I can't babysit today after all!"

Artemis ran to the zeta tubes and arrived at mount justice. Their she saw the young bird sleeping on the couch.

Artemis ran to him and shook him awake. He woke up and when he saw Artemis his eyes grew wide.

"What-" Robin said  
>"You idiot!" Artemis said hitting his chest with numerous punches.<br>"Wai-" Robin tried  
>"You did that all for me? Ugh you suck!" She said still hitting him<br>"Artemis wai-" Robin tried again  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" She said calming down<br>"What are you talkin about?" He asked

Their was a long pause.

"You went to their house to beg for my job back" She said not making eye contact  
>"Your stupid Bird! Your more stupid than baywatch!" She yelled<br>"Your not suppose to be this nice to me!" She yelled

Robin looked at her stunned.

"Artemis I'm sorry" He said  
>"I made you lose your job"<p>

_Damn I can't believe I'm gonna say this..._

"Sorry" she muttered

Robin grinned  
>"What did you say?" He said<br>"Sorry" Said Artemis a little louder.  
>"Sorry couldn't hear you" He said<br>"I'm sorry!" She yelled.  
>"I know" He said<p>

"I just wanted to video tape it" He said showing her the recording.  
>She glared at him. No not a Batglare, Not a Robglare but something much much worse.<br>**Artemis's angry face.**

After a long silence Robin finally spoke up.  
>"Were having a ball" He said<br>"What?" Said Artemis  
>"Were having a Justice League ball, Black tie event" He said<p>

Artemis groaned.  
>Yeah right she was going to wear a dress.<br>"I'll just wear dress pants" She said  
>"No!" Said Robin<br>Artemis gave him a confused look  
>"I-it's j-just girls have to w-w-wear a dress" He said<br>_Actually I just want you to..._

Artemis groaned again.

"Hey Artemis" Robin said  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You still have to be my slave for a week" Said Robin and Artemis could practically** feel** his mouth smirking.  
><em>Damn this kid...<em>  
>"Yeah I know" She said trying to calm down<p>

Their was a long silence again.  
>"As your master, I order you to go to the ball with me" He said breaking the tension<br>"Your kidding right?" Artemis said between snorts  
>"No" He said seriously<br>"Fine" She said still laughing

Robin'd heart pounded so fast, he was going to the dance. with **Artemis**.  
><em>YES!<em>  
>But he kept his calm<p>

"Also Artemis?" He said  
>"Get me water"<p>

**I know it was short and I'm sorry but I'm getting writers block! So please Bare with me! love you all**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prince and Princess

**5th part! It's nice how this was originally just going to be a one-shot but thanks to ur compliments i expanded it :)**

Robin was in his room at Wayne Mansion.  
><em>Which suit?<em> He thought getting frustrated.  
>The Ball was tommorow and Robin was freaking out.<p>

All his suits were al over the floor and bed of his room.  
>Then he heard a knock on the door.<br>"Come in!" He yelled on the other side of the room.

Out came Alfred. When he saw the mess in Robin's room he nearly fainted but kept a straight face.  
>"Master Richard, breakfast is ready" He said<br>"Okay I'll be their in a minute but first which suit is better?" Robin asked  
>"Master Richard as much as I'd<em> love<em>to help you pick your clothes, I am quite buisy cleaning the rest of the house" Alfred said

Robin dismissed him and left his messy room.

He went downstairs and ate breakfast, still trying to determine what to wear.  
><em>Great. I can't believe I'm being the girl in this relationship<em>

At Mount Justice Artemis was at the fridge looking for some food.  
>She was rummaging throught the freezer when a certain green girl came.<br>"Helo Artemis!" Said M'gann floating over to her  
>"Hey" Artemis said, her face still in the freezer.<br>"I can't wait for the ball!" She said floating in the air, spinning  
>"Yeah" Said Artemis not really listening<br>"I have the perfect dress!" M'gann added  
>"What about you?" She asked<br>"Um..I kinda don't have one" Artemis said knowing what was going to happen next

_3...2...1..._She counted in her head waiting for the deffening scream.

"You don't have a dress?" She exclaimed  
>Soon M'gann was dragging Artemis to the mall.<p>

At Wayne Mansion Robin was finally calming down.

_Okay I picked out a suit...what else do I need..._  
>Robin was thinking hard.<br>_Everything needs to be perfect._He thought

I mean he's like someone before but Artemis was different... the girls he liked would just smile and nod and everything he said.  
>But Artemis would beat him up if he went out of line. She was a spitfire.<p>

Robin smirked thinking about that.

At the mall, an annoyed Artemis and a too exited M'gann are looking for a dress.  
>"What about this one?" M'gann asked picking the most pinkest, poofyess dress ever.<br>"No!" Sid Artemis  
>She almost barffed looking at it.<br>_But that one was so perfect..._thought M'gann, disapointed.  
>"Okay, how about...this one!" M'gann asked showing her a short, hotpink dress.<br>"No!" Repeated Artemis  
>"Look M'gann I don't need anything fancy just a dress. Something simple, and inexpensive" Artemis said calming down and trying to compromise with the alien.<br>"Okay" Said M'gann, clearly disapointed

At Wayne Mansion, poor Alfred had to stay in Robin's room all day to clean it up.  
>The butler was on the verge of tears.<p>

He checked the time and saw it was already late.  
>He went to bed.<br>Dreaming of when he and Artemis first met. Her arrows not only shooting villains but also penetrating his heart.

Artemis went back to home  
><em>That took way to long just for some stupid piece of frabric<em>  
>She looked at her clock. It was so late so she decided to go to bed.<p>

But for some reason she couldn't sleep, was she...exited?  
><em>No I don't get exited over stupid dances but maybe it's not the dance I'm happy about...<em>

She quickly ignored her feelings and tried to sleep.

Artemis woke up next morning, rubbing her eyes.  
>She checked her clock. 2:30 pm<br>_New record..._thought Artemis smirking

Then her mom came wheeling in her room.  
>"Artemis! It's already 2:30! The ball starts in 2 and a half hours!" Snapped her mom and she wheeled away.<br>"Ugh!"

At Wayne Mansion, Robin was already up. to be more accurate he was up till 5am.  
>He got so exited he woke up early and began preparing early.<br>_Everything has to be perfect_he thought.

Everyone was at Mount Justice.

The boys looked amazing.

Kaldur in a simple black suit, and blue tie making his eyes shine.

Wally wearing a grey/black vest and red tie. His red hair glowing

Conner in a black suit with a green tie. His face as serious as ever.

Then Robin. You had to admit, the kid cleaned up good.  
>He was wearing a black suit, he wore a light blue dress shirt and white tie. His italian shoes shining and hair as messy as ever.<p>

"Where are the girls?" Asked Wally, becoming impatient.

As if on cue you could hear Artemis screaming at the other room.  
>"No M'gann!" She yelled<br>"Please!" Begged the green girl  
>"No! It's stupid!" She retorted<p>

M'gann came out of the room, pouting.  
>"What is wrong?" Asked Kaldur<br>"Oh nothing Artemis is just being stubborn. Come out!" She called  
>"No" Said Artemis shortly<br>"But I worked so hard" She said pounting even more  
>"I dont care, it looks stupid" Artemis said<br>"Come out!" Yelled M'gann

The guys were getting impatient.  
>"Artemis get out. Now" Ordered Kaldur.<br>"No"  
>"Ugh she's so annoying! That ugly, stupid, annoying, jerk-" Continued Wally<br>then the door swung open, revealing a very angry Artemis.  
>"You listen here Baywatch" She started but then saw a grinning Wally<br>"Damn I fell for it..."

Robin's heart skipped a beat, their she was...in a **dress**!

Artemis was wearing a knee high dress. Dark green, strapless dress. It was simple but elegant, the way it hugged her body in the right places... her long golden hair down for once. No make up, just a natural beauty. But Robin noticed something off...her shoes...they were her combat boots.

He should have known, I mean Artemis was wearing a dress with her hair down. It was only fair to let her keep her shoes.

M'gann went straight to Conner smiling.

They left the mountain and arrive at their destination.  
>The whole ride, Robin couldn't take her eyes off her.<br>_Beautiful._

When they arrived Wally ran to the snack bar using superspeed(Which wasn't very nessecery considering it was only about 2 feet away)  
>Kaldur walked over to Aquaman.<br>M'gann and Conner walked over to a table.

The their was Artemis and Robin. Pure Akward silence. Artemis broke the tension.  
>"So master what do you want to do?" She asked playfully<br>Robin grinned and a slow song came on.  
><em>Perfect<br>_"We dance" He answered.  
>Artemis groaned but followed.<br>"I don't really know how..." Artemis tried to get out of it  
>"Don't worry" Robin grinned<br>"Just follow me" He said drawing her closer, his voice huskier.

Artemis tried to follow Robin and got the hang of it eventually.  
>Artemis looked at Robin. <em>He's already the same hight as me...<em>

"So how did you do on your math test" Asked Artemis_. Time to play with him  
><em>Robin gave her a confused look.  
>"You know the math test at school," She started then drew his ear to her lips.<br>"Dick"  
>Robin's eyes widened.<br>"How did you-" He started  
>"No need to ask questions"<br>"When did you-"  
>"A long time ago" She answered<p>

Robin then shut up.  
><em>Batman's going to kill me...<em> he thought

They soon forgot the steps and began just swaying with each other.

"So why did you go to the dance with me?" Asked Artemis  
>"I mean their are so many girls...like Zatanna" She added and pointed to a very angry looking magician<br>"She takes work" He said  
>"Your too easy" He added<br>"Oh really? You think I'm falling for you grayson?" She asked playfully  
>"No, but I'm falling for you" He said looking straight into Artemis's eyes<br>He grabbed the crosage from his pocket and slipped it on her wrist.  
>It was a purple orchid. beautiful.<p>

Artemis smiled then leaned over. Robin leaned as well. Then Artemis jerked her head back.  
>"You know, I don't know if I like you" She said playfully<p>

_So close._

"I mean your still a _kid_" She added  
>Robin was getting frustrated<br>"Also-"

Then Robin kissed Artemis. Artemis kissed back. First sweet and shyly but then passionate. It lasted a while. They were so wrapped up in each others taste.

Then they pulled apart.  
>"Have you decided yet?" He asked<br>"Yeah" She said  
>"You suck at kissing"<br>Robin's heart almost broke when-  
>"I'll help you with that. one on one training" She winked<p>

And when she asked him to babysit with her, they could now tell them a story as prince Robin and princess Artemis, the story about love.

And let's just say Wally and Jason were not too happy about it.

**Ta-da! finish! I'm the type that once the couple is together the story gets boring XD lol anyways thanks for reading. **

**Special thanks to Sidney for giving me ideas**


End file.
